Pieces
by Misty's Get Away
Summary: This memory of ours was a broken record, everything we did was nothing to you... We had something but you broke it. I'm dead inside, just a hallow shell as I walk these lonely streets. SasuNaru / Yaoi


Pieces...

Missing pieces of my heart, the aching heartache of having you gone. That day you left me crying at the edge of the village, the day you walked away without saying a goodbye. You left me broken, falling in the darkness without a light giding me. The pain was something you left for me, not even a goodbye kiss.

Your back faded away as I weeped on the ground, screaming out your name as the tears fell. Waving your hand as finally your sillouette faded. My body trembling as my heart shattered, piece by piece they fell in the pits of my stomach. The lonliness felt so powerful as I got up and walked to we you where going. My dead eyes followed, searched for you but found nothing. My legs followed you until we met at the bridge, the small river glowed as I stopped and stared you.

Turning towards me with a glare, your eyes narrowed deeply as you threw a kunai straight at my heart. Piercing my as I didn't dodge it, my body felt heavy as I fell down. Would it be better if you saw me die in front of your eyes?

You just stared at me, falling to the ground. The kunai dug deeper into my chest as I met the ground, and I let out a cry. You made me whole but you left me broken hearted.

Jumping away into darkness was the last thing I saw before I faded away, the darkness washed over our bodies... Together we will rot with each other. But I will bring you back so we could both be in the light, be happy with each other and maybe just maybe... Adopt.

OoOoO

My eyes opened slowly, the sun shone in my eyes. Blinding me until they adjusted to the sun, turning my gaze to see Sakura looking at me with an angry expression. She was about to throw a punch at my face until Kakashi caught her hand and dragged her out. The feeling in my stomach was still their and I knew what happened was real not a dream. Sasuke left me broken, he almost killed me without a blink of an eye.

I must be something worthless to him, what about the times we had with each other. The times we laughed secretly, the times we cuddled close to each other and slept in each others arms. Was it all child play to him?

He knew that I was deeply hurt whenever someone had spread rumors about me, he saved me but left me. You were driven that far just to get revenge on your brother, you even left the person who loved you the most- Me.

I want to save you just like you saved me, Sasuke did you even know that the Kyuubi told me that we are destined lovers. We are meant to be, he told me that we are supposed to be something special. But you left me.

My legs moved to the side as I lifted myself up and got out of the hospital bed. I'm going to go look for you and bring you back so we could be that something. I will not let you fall just like I am.

'I'm a hallow shell without you Sasuke, can't you see me here! I'm slowly dying without your touch... Without your lips... Without your love!'

We may be on different levels, we may not seem like the perfect two but nobody sees what we see. They'll never know what I have for you... What you had for me.

I'm a broken memory to you.

My eyes searched through the crowd, looking to find you and hold you close but I found nothing. Jumping on the buildings, running to the gates, I will find you no matter what. I ran through the gates, my blond hair flying outwards as my feet ran as fast as they could. Tears formed at the edges, like a diamond they sparkled brightly, and soon they fell. My arms stretched out and I fell onto my stomach as I let out a pained scream. They echoed in the forest, the trees making them stretch.

The dirt stuck to my face, my clothes all dirty as I crawled to a tree. My head lay on the biggest root, looking at the ground as I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the woods. The trees helped the sun stay away, animals crawled out of their holes and sat by my feet as I had a dreamless dream. Just black nothingness, empty inside.

Shakily moving to my side, hands reaching out to nothing but air. Reaching for you... Reaching for something that is a lost cause. Sasuke you should come home and make me whole.

Feeling something tickle my feet I opened my eyes to find a cute little black kitten purring and rubbing itself on my bare feet. It looked cute with it's ears flat against it's head, it's tail in between it's legs. Arching my brow as I picked it up and inspected it to see if it was a girl or boy. It was defiantly a boy, pulling it close to my muddy chest, he wrapped his tail around me, making his tail stroke up and down. It calmed me down just a bit, I looked down towards him and saw his eyes looked just like Sasuke's.

Trembling as the tears reappeared, strolling down my face as I cuddled the kitten closer to my chest.

"S-Sasuke... Please come home... I still love you"

The kitten cuddled his face into my neck, sniffling with me as well, it's tail slowly swaying side to side. My stomach dropped as I remembered the times me and him had fun with each other. Swimming, training, and most of all cuddling in the moonlight. It was like nothing happened between us with him, he just threw it away and left me hanging on the edge.

I'm probably an obstacle to over come so he could kill Itachi, I'll still fight for him no matter what. I would firstly kill Orochimaru and take Sasuke back for myself.

Beware Sasuke when I bring you back I'll show you how much I love you and then do the same thing you did to me...

**OoOoO**

Grabbing my bags as I ran towards the teams trade mark spot to meet everyday, I saw Sakura looking frantically around for Sasuke, she should know now that Sasuke would never love her back. Her screeching could be heard as I made my way towards her, she stopped and glared furiously at me. Launching herself at me, almost kicking me but I dodged swiftly. Her kick wasn't that powerful but the wind blew onto my face. Turning my gaze towards the ground as I punched her in the face, feeling her cheek under my touch.

She was jealous of how close me and Sasuke were, feeling hurt over well me, I ran up to her and hugged her close to me. Maybe she will understand someday, just like Iruka understood what me and Sasuke had. Firstly I'll make her my friend, tell her what I'm feeling and then we will become the ultimate team together. Sakura clung to me, shoving her face into my chest as she sobbed out. Sasuke's name could be heard from her sobs, my eyes looked sadly at her. If she wasn't crazed over Sasuke she would have became a friend to him and maybe she wouldn't be ignorant to me.

This is such a hopeless dream.

Sasuke is this how you wanted it to be?

You wanted me dead?

I'm lost in a world of darkness. Will you finally come to your senses and reach out for me?


End file.
